Brittany Tenelli
Brittany Tenelli is one of Cindy's best friends. She is often seen singing and dancing with Cindy and Libby as a third member of their circle of friends and hanging out with them in many episodes, but usually appears as a supporting character. Brittany is very ditzy, clumsy, bubbly, bouncy, sweet, innocent, perky and kind. She is one of the few characters who doesn't antagonize Jimmy in any way and she appears to admire him and his brilliance. This makes her a comic foil to the brainy Cindy and Libby and one of Jimmy's few fans. She is very happy-go-lucky, and with her head in the clouds, she's often confused in a situation and is shown to be illiterate. Brittany is totally devoted to Nick, but of course, he can't devote himself to just one woman. She’s very passionate about the people in her life, and falls to pieces rather easily. Brittany often has low self confidence and sometimes gets picked on by Cindy and Libby when she tries to get involved with their escapades, but they still love Brittany and the three of them are very close. Physical Appearance Brittany is around the same height as Cindy and Libby and she is very pretty. She has blue eyes with red-pink eye shadow and blonde hair that is worn in two long pigtail braids held together by four pink hairbands on both sides. She wears a white-and-pink midriff top, a pink short-sleeve jacket, pink pants with white and pink waistbands, and pink Mary Jane shoes with white socks. In the movie, she wears bracelets on both of her arms. Quotes *"They're just little puff balls!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' *"What'll it be, boys?" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Uh, I didn't do it!" -''See Jimmy Run'' *"Oh, my God! Those gems are so gorgeous!" -''A Beautiful Mine'' *"Excellent choice!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' Notes * Being a blonde girl named Brittany who likes to dance, sing, talk like a valley girl and wear navel bearing outfits, her entire character may be a nod to Britney Spears. * It is revealed in Raise the Oozy Scab that Brittany is illiterate, which she sometimes denies. * Aside from being one of Cindy and Libby's best friends, she seems to be close friends with Amber as well. * Brittany is one of the only people Nick shows any form of love and affection to, along with his mother (not that he wants people to know, since it would ruin his macho reputation). * Brittany's Planet Sheen counterpart is Princess Oom. * She has a loud and high-pitched laugh that the characters find annoying. * In the movie when the kids are reunited with their folks, she is seen speaking to an old woman and two adults, most likely her grandmother and her parents. * In the planned season four, Brittany was going to have more episodes focusing on her. * Sometimes, it is hinted that Brittany might have a crush on Jimmy. * Brittany's appearance looks like Cindy's original design. * Whenener she's excited, surprised, or frightened, her pigtails shoot up. This is seen in episodes like Love Potion 976/J & Return of the Nanobots Polls Do you like Brittany Yes No Gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h39m48s117.png|"Uh, I didn't do it!" vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m58s137.png|Brittany, Cindy, and Libby singing "Funky Jam Dance Party". vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h38m43s146.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h06m50s215.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h09m00s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h59m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h05m27s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h59m19s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h01m05s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h02m41s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h03m22s242.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m24s047.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-12h36m36s152.png|"Excellent choice!" vlcsnap-2015-11-11-19h32m24s321.png|"Oh, my God!" vlcsnap-2015-11-11-19h32m14s513.png|"Those gems are so gorgeous!" vlcsnap-2016-06-01-11h33m02s806.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-03-22h57m50s741.png Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 4.22.37 PM.png|The camera about to zoom into Brittany's mouth. Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 4.23.26 PM.png Nick and Britney.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-17-20h40m26s185.png|Brittany and other disgusted customers. Vlcsnap-2016-08-23-16h36m38s521.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-21-08h57m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-21-08h57m44s220.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h40m56s016.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m51s363.png|Brittany, Tina Sue, Amber, Courtney Tyler, and Angie horrified at Cindy dumping Nick. Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h16m40s672.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h34m16s752.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h09m57s372.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h11m01s669.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m29s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m17s424.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h08m36s795.png|"Beat it, Brittany! You're fogging up the merchandise!" Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h00m25s090.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h11m59s491.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h17m21s768.png|The Nanobots deleting Brittany and Amber Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m09s137.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m52s581.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h10m55s183.png 3210.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-20h44m23s169.png vlcsnap-2016-11-09-16h57m55s613.png Britney.jpg|Britney Britney_Tenelli.png Screen_Shot_2016-07-26_at_4.22.01_PM.png Tumblr mip2rm3cHL1qclg9mo2 540.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-29-23h30m54s805.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m26s754.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-30-14h40m14s906.png Cindy and friends.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h22m45s430.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m45s376.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h56m08s515.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h08m26s811.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h58m08s701.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h56m15s880.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h55m57s386.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h54m13s219.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h50m06s529.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h36m46s890.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h57m38s570.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h06m04s320.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h14m56s238.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h29m15s441.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h38m15s801.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h06m48s166.png Cindy with Libby and Brittany.jpg Libby and Brittany 2.jpg My Valentine.jpg Libby and Brittany.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h36m56s195.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h31m54s075.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h39m56s276.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h54m17s267.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h50m25s576.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h50m16s790.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h49m43s240.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h48m54s442.png Britney libby nissa cindy daniel.png 02.png 65732.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h01m01s808.png|"What'll it be, boys?" Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h38m19s100.png Butch and butchers.png Cindy1.jpg Tumblr inline n2ew3xVcNc1qbqrvf-1-.png vlcsnap-2017-02-10-23h59m39s720.png|The T-Rex chasing Brittany, Ike, and Bolbi vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h15m45s118.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h13m37s366.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-23h59m11s725.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h26m36s184.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h47m52s244.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h56m07s463.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h15m40s115.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h16m29s775.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m19s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h27m53s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h28m36s483.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h29m03s671.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-22h22m12s942.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h16m41s911.png I_Love_You_Cindy_Vortex.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-03-12-11h28m54s774.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h40m44s654.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-15h15m11s039.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h43m24s070.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h37m22s407.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h47m49s941.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h48m19s136.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h54m43s276.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-23h22m23s319.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-08-18h47m10s148.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h45m25s953.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h19m56s886.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h30m40s149.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h37m33s770.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h38m45s475.png Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:School Students Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Supporting Characters Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Team Neutron members Category:Heroes Category:Comedy characters